Happy Hogan (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Happy Hogan is a supporting protagonist in the Iron Man trilogy. Happy Hogan is Tony Stark's assistant, he is willing to do anything to help Tony, even risking his lives. He also fought alongside Black Widow, when the two had to catch Ivan Vanko. He has also dealt with honor Eric Savin, Aldrich Killian's henchman, ending up in the hospital, but getting up again. Though not a very skilled fighter, Happy has a kind soul, and is also very protective of Tony Stark and Peter Parker. He is a minor character in Iron Man, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame, a supporting character in Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3, and a major character in Spider-Man: Homecoming and the tritagonist in Spider-Man: Far From Home. He is portrayed by Jon Favreau, who also directed the Marvel series movies Iron Man and Iron Man 2. Biography Background Harold Hogan was a professional boxer was nicknamed "Happy" because he rarely smiled, and after his boxing career, was employed by Tony Stark as his personal bodyguard. In Switzerland, Happy accompanied Tony Stark who was with his date, Maya Hansen. Happy attempted to keep Aldrich Killian away from Stark on the elevator, but failed. After accidently causing one of Hansen's experiments to explode, they explained that it was an experiment, and he wished the two a happy new year. ''Iron Man'' Hogan accompanied Tony to Las Vegas for an award ceremony, but the two decided to not attend it, and gamble. Since Tony didn't go the ceremony, James Rhodes interrupted the two from gambling, and handed him the award. Afterward, Hogan drove Tony and reporter Christine Everhart, whom he had charmed, back to his mansion. The next morning, Happy followed Tony to the airport so that he could give a demonstration of the Jericho missile in Afghanistan. Eventually, Stark was captured by the Ten Rings, but escaped by creating a suit of armor with Ho Yinsen. After Tony returned stateside, Hogan drove Pepper Potts to the airport to meet with Stark and drive back to Stark Industries. After stopping to get cheeseburgers at Tony's request, Hogan drove Stark and Potts to the company, and met with Obadiah Stane. Hogan was later present when Stark gave a press conference about his experience, and witness him announce that he would be shutting down weapons manufacturing of the company. ''Iron Man 2'' When Natalia Rushman appears at the Stark center, Happy boxes with her, however he loses. ''Iron Man 3'' ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Happy survived the snap along with Pepper and most of the Avengers, or was turned to dust by Thanos, who wanted to wipe out half of the universe. Following the Battle of Earth, Happy attended Tony's funeral alongside Tony's family and friends after he defeated Thanos and his army. Afterward, Happy set with Tony's daughter, Morgan, and asked her if she was hungry. She replied that she wanted a cheeseburger, causing Happy to recall the time Tony asked him to get him one in 2009, and promised that he will get all the cheeseburgers she wanted. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Gallery Images Happy_hogan.jpg|Mr. Happy. Happy Hogan Guarding Mark V.jpg|Happy with the Mark V briefcase. Heroes-Funeral.png|Happy with Rhodey, attending Stark's funeral. Trivia *All of the advertising in Avengers: Endgame presents Hogan as a major character who intends to help the Avengers stop Thanos. But when it is released, he is absent from the film until the grand finale, where he attends Tony's funeral. Navigation Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Optimists Category:Hulk Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Category:Sidekicks Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good